Fenrir (Heavy Object)
Summary Fenrir, also known as Jack in the Box, was a 2nd Generation Faith Organization Object. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, 8-B with secondary weapons Name: Fenrir (official codename), Jack in the Box (Legitimacy Kingdom codename) Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Long-range Invasion Weapon, 2nd Generation Object specialized in land battles Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using static electricity), metal shell cannon as the main weapon, dozens of metal shell cannons, laser beams, etc as secondary weapons, quick-dash tail, Advanced Sensors, Resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon, at least City Block level with secondary cannons (Comparable to other Objects) Speed: Subsonic top speed (580km/h) with Subsonic+ bursts with pile bunker (Max speed of 700km/h using its "tail"), Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Over 20km with secondary weapons, higher with the main weapon Weaknesses: Its main cannons likely can no longer achieve city level attack potency after 10 kilometers, it needs to be equipped with naval floats to fight on the ocean or large bodies of water, main weapon has poor accuracy at close ranges, cannot attack and use its boosted dash at the same time, needs to replace its springs constantly in the field Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Metal Shell Cannon:' Fenrir uses a unique type of main cannon not found in other Objects, the metal shell cannon. The metal shell cannon uses springs to launch a lead metal shell. Each of the eight arms attached to the cannon's main structure contains an extremely powerful coil spring made of chromium steel and that power is made to gather in the main pillar and fire the ring-shaped shell. Despite its power, it's not made to be used at very short ranges, and loses accuracy in those circumstances. In order to reload the cannon Fenrir has something like a water pipe near the point of the floats at its feet. This pipe sprays liquefied lead onto the main cannon pillar, which spins around. The lead rapidly cools and hardens, creating another ringed shell for the weapon. **'Spring Replacement:' The springs used in the main cannon are subjected to incredible levels of stress and heat that wear them down at a rapid pace. To solve this issue Fenrir has a repair factory in the centre of the cannon with replacement springs. When the main cannon is closed the inner side of the extended arms is positioned right alongside the main pillar. While the two points are in contact, metal shutters open and replace the heat-weakened springs with new ones. *'Quick-dash Tail:' Besides its main weapon, Fenrir is a crystallization of elastic alloy technology. The suspension uses physical-sensor inverted pendulums and it also has a quick-dash tail. Essentially a giant pile bunker, the tail fires that in the opposite direction to negate the main cannon’s recoil and it also stabs it into the ground to make quick dashes without using its static electricity system. Fenrir's ability to make instant dashes to the left and right give it a high degree of evasion accuracy. However, since Fenrir needs to use the tail to counter its main weapon's recoil, it cannot attack and dodge at the same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7